El osito de Deidara
by RukiaU
Summary: Deidara sabía que estaba jugando con fuego cuando entró a hurtadillas en la habitación de Itachi y se apoderó de su osito. [deiosito, itaosito, itadei... itaositodei? crackfic!]


**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto creó a Itachi y a Deidara, Taniuskey mencionó al osito e Ito Miura le llamó sexy. La perversión es cosa mía, pero no me pagan por ella.

**AVISO: **Yaoi. Alguna palabra fea. Lime, supongo; gente desnuda paseando por ahí, referencias con contenido sexual hacia un peluche, cosas como esa. Crackfic, como habréis adivinado.

**N/A: **Más crack sobre el osito; sidefic de "_El osito de Itachi_". La historia es la siguiente: Itachi tiene un osito de peluche, llamado "el osito de Itachi". Es un osito sexy.

Dedicado a Allalabeth, que pidió un itadeiosito ;-)

* * *

**El osito de Deidara**

Deidara sabía que estaba jugando con fuego cuando entró a hurtadillas en la habitación de Itachi y se apoderó de su osito.

No debía haberlo hecho, pero el condenado peluche era tan sexy que ni siquiera él había podido resistirse a su encanto. Deidara aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para rodearse de belleza, y el osito destilaba arte puro por todos los poros de su piel de peluche. El osito _era _el arte.

Una voz en el interior de su cabeza le pedía que entrara en razón y recordara que sólo se trataba de un objeto inanimado, un trozo de tela, un conjunto de tejidos animales y plástico armoniosamente distribuidos en el espacio, algo que nada tenía que ver con explosiones, cuerpos lujuriosos o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera resultar atractiva para un ser humano normal, pero su pasión no atendía a la lógica, a pesar de que su mente supiera que había algo de cierto en esas palabras. Su mente era estúpida, le gritaba su cuerpo, mientras ambas partes colaboraban para coger al osito de su lugar de honor sobre la cama y sacarlo con sigilo de la habitación.

Deidara quería al osito de Itachi, y lo quería ahí y ahora.

Había tenido suerte de que Itachi decidiera no transportar al osito bajo su capa aquel día. Según le había oído comentar durante el desayuno, el osito estaba cansado de sus actividades de la noche anterior y necesitaba reposar unas horas, todo para volver a estar en plena forma al día siguiente. Deidara siempre se maravillaba cuando oía ese tipo de comentarios; no sólo porque Itachi hablara del osito como si de un ser vivo se tratara, sino porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos no era capaz de visualizar la manera de _cansar_ al osito. Había soñado mucho con eso, sí, pero seguía resultándole algo bastante intrigante.

No había que malinterpretar sus dudas. Deidara no era inocente. Había tenido sus más y sus menos con Sasori, además de una noche de la que ni él ni Hidan habían vuelto a hablar nunca - a Deidara no le iba el sadomasoquismo, al menos cuando estaba sobrio-, y nunca olvidaría aquella vez que se encontró con el pequeño de los Uchiha, la cosa se les fue de las manos y ambos acabaron revolcándose sobre el suelo como animales en celo. Deidara no era inocente, simplemente no tenía mucha experiencia en lo que a mantener relaciones con animales de peluche se refería.

Sólo se trataba de un exceso de curiosidad, se había dicho a menudo, intentando engañarse a sí mismo sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo, finalmente había decidido rendirse ante la evidencia.

El osito era_ tan _sexy... era prácticamente inevitable el intentar robarlo, a pesar de las peligrosas consecuencias.

Nadie jugaba con el osito de Itachi. Esa era la única norma que había que seguir en Akatsuki, la misma regla que Deidara estaba a punto de romper, si es que a lo que él deseaba se le podía llamar _jugar. _

Ansiando el contacto del osito sobre su piel, corrió hacia su habitación con el peluche entre los brazos, temeroso de que alguien lo descubriera antes de poder aliviar su acuciante necesidad. Una vez allí, colocó al osito cuidadosamente sobre la cama y, temblando de excitación, prácticamente desgarró sus propias ropas para librarse de ellas lo más rápidamente posible, estando a punto de caer al suelo por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. En apenas unos segundos se encontraba de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, ante la cama, donde el osito yacía cómodamente situado sobre uno de los cojines.

Deidara se sonrojó al percibir cómo la mirada artificial del osito recorría lentamente su cuerpo desnudo.

Era tan sexy. Sus ojos, su piel, el osito en su totalidad.

Ahora comprendía por qué Sasori prefirió ingerir un bote de pastillas azules antes que una vida solitaria, sin la luz del osito para iluminarla. Una existencia sin osito sexy no merecía la pena; la vida de Deidara no había empezado a tener sentido hasta ese mismo momento.

Itachi era el ser más afortunado del mundo por haber podido disfrutar del osito durante tanto tiempo.

Algo inseguro de cómo continuar, se acercó un poco más al osito, arrodillándose junto a la cama para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Aunque sabía que no podía ser cierto, hubiera jurado que el osito estaba intentando guiñarle el ojo de forma seductora. No, no se había movido (era sólo un peluche, maldita sea), y sin embargo, la atracción que sentía hacia él se había incrementado.

Deidara se inclinó aún más sobre la cama. No sabía por qué, pero ahora sentía el ansia de besarlo. Besar al osito, sentir el suave tejido de felpa acariciando sus labios, su piel, su... Deidara cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente, anticipándose a los acontecimientos.

En ese momento un ruido lo sobresaltó, y Deidara se incorporó de un brinco, apartándose del objeto de su pasión.

Allí, a unos pocos pasos, con la mano aún apoyada en el pomo de la puerta y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, se encontraba Itachi. Itachi, su compañero de Akatsuki. Itachi, el dueño del osito.

Deidara notó que su cara ardía al contemplar cómo Itachi lo observaba, volvía la vista hacia el osito y después miraba a Deidara de nuevo, examinándolo de arriba a abajo. Deidara reparó en ese instante en que no llevaba ropa.

- ¡No es lo que parece! - mintió, intentando encontrar una escapatoria - ¡Yo no quería hacerle nada!. ¡Fue él el que me trajo aquí y me desnudó contra mi voluntad! - exclamó mientras señalaba al aparentemente inocente osito, empezando a temer por su vida. Itachi, cuando se trataba de su peluche, era extremadamente posesivo.

Sorprendentemente, Itachi, en vez de usar la capacidad letal de sus ojos y matarlo, cerró la puerta aún entreabierta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia él. Deidara empezó a ponerse nervioso, o, mejor dicho, su nerviosismo comenzó a cambiar de lugar. No todos los días se encontraba desnudo en la misma habitación que ocupaban Itachi y el osito, los dioses de todas sus fantasías nocturnas.

Itachi.

El osito.

Itachi y el osito.

El mismo Itachi que había comenzado a quitarse la ropa, y el mismo osito que contemplaba la escena con perplejidad, la misma perplejidad que debía estar reflejando la cara de Deidara en ese momento. No estaba seguro de si el otro planeaba hacerle víctima de un nuevo y sofisticado método de tortura o sólo le ofrecería sexo, pero sí sabía que tratándose de Itachi seguramente no habría mucha diferencia

El Uchiha se había desvestido completamente y ahora estaba frente a Deidara, cuya mirada, congelada en la de Itachi, se negaba a examinar el resto del cuerpo de su compañero, a pesar de la intensidad del deseo de Deidara de liberarse de esos ojos. Prácticamente rozando sus labios al hablar, Itachi le susurró:

- No debiste coger al osito.

Deidara tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- No - reconoció, sintiéndose de pronto ligeramente mareado.

- ¿No volverás a tocarlo, verdad? - preguntó Itachi, con una voz inusualmente seductora.

Si Deidara hubiera estado en condiciones de hacerlo habría parpadeado sorprendido; sólo había escuchado a Itachi usar ese tono cuando se refería al osito, a cosas que salpican sangre al clavarles una cuchara y a la forma tan encantadora en que su hermano pequeño fingía tener miedo a las tormentas para meterse en su cama, durante aquellas noches previas a que Itachi descubriera la belleza de los patrones rojos que dibujaba la sangre de sus familiares en las paredes al salir repentinamente de sus propietarios. Si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, Deidara habría reaccionado ante el tono de voz de Itachi, pero parecía que su voluntad se había derretido, se había deslizado por su cuerpo hasta formar un charco en el suelo, y luego Itachi se la había bebido.

- Nunca más - prometió, medio hipnotizado por los ojos rojos que lo observaban atentamente y la calidez que lo envolvía, contradiciendo la frialdad de esa piel que casi rozaba la suya.

- Échate en la cama - le susurró Itachi al oído. El suave roce de su aliento contra la sensible piel del cuello le hizo estremecerse de placer.

Sin pararse a contemplar la posibilidad de no obedecer, Deidara se tendió sobre las sábanas, sin dejar de mirar a Itachi, e intentando mantenerse lo más lejos posible del osito, para no rozarlo por accidente. El otro se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estómago, y rompió el contacto visual para mirar al osito, momento que Deidara, aunque abrumado por las sensaciones que causaba el peso del otro sobre él, aprovechó para observar el cuerpo de Itachi sobre el suyo, y los interesantes efectos que el propio Deidara, o quizás el osito, causaban en el generalmente impasible Uchiha.

Itachi, mientras tanto, había recogido al osito de su sitio sobre los cojines, lo había apretado amorosamente contra su pecho, en un abrazo de bienvenida. Después había empezado a juguetear con él, mirando alternativamente a Deidara y al osito con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Creía que habías dicho que no podría volver a tocarlo - dijo Deidara, confuso, cuando Itachi, como distraído, comenzó a acercar el osito hacia él.

- Sí - reconoció Itachi, concentrando ahora toda su atención en Deidara, y sosteniendo al osito a una distancia agonizantemente cercana a la piel de su pecho. - Pero no dije que el osito no pudiera tocarte_ a ti _- y, tras la aclaración, Itachi sonrió.

Deidara ahogó un grito de sorpresa, que no tardó en convertirse en un gemido de placer. Quizás el haberse apoderado del osito de Itachi no había sido tan mala idea.

**¿Fin?**

****

* * *

****

**N/A: **Aún no he decidido si dejarlo ahí o añadir un segundo capítulo con lemon. Me gusta que termine así, pero un lemon iaositodei... no sé, no sé. Lo pensaré XD (Si al final hago lemon, subiré el rating a M).

Si alguien quiere pedir un fic o hablar de HP7 (después de tantos años de espera, por fin llegó...), entrad en mi LiveJournal, dirección en el perfil :D

Por cierto, durante unos momentos de locura transitoria me apunté a los retos de 30vicios y fanfic100, así que tengo que escribir 30 fics sobre sasuke y 100 sasunaru/narusasu :-D. Dentro de poco empezarán a llegar los resultados de mi locura XD.

Reviews??


End file.
